Seduce Me
by Infatuati0n
Summary: {HHr and RL}This is set right after the trio graduate from Hogwarts.Harry,Ron and Hermione go to Hogwarts University but soon Hermione catches the eye of the schools playboy...{Full Summary Inside}
1. Memories

**Title:** Seduce Me

**Author:** Infatuati0n

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:**  
This is set right after the Dream Trio graduate from Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione all go to Hogwarts University to continue their education before going off to become Aurors and Quidditch players, that is until Hermione catches the eye of the Universities' school playboy...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all its characters belong to the ever wonderful and brilliant author of the century, J.K Rowling.

**A/N:** Alright, this is another story I just thought up of while reading a couple of fan fictions. No, I didn't steal any of them of course but the ones I read really inspired me to write this story. Hope you like the story.=). 

*-*-*-*

***Seduce Me* **

**Chapter 1 - Memories**

Hermione looked through her photo album with a huge smile on her face. She looked at a picture of Ron, Harry and her grinning like hyena's while Harry held up the Quidditch Cup Trophy above him.

_I miss them both so much._ She thought to herself while some tears cascaded down her glowing face.

She looked through a couple more pictures, mostly of Harry and her. Ron wasn't too fond of pictures, said it made him look weirder than usual.

Hermione giggled and flipped through some pages. She stopped and stared at a picture of Sirius, his handsome face brought tears to her eyes. _How dreadful that he had to die, he was the closest thing to a father that Harry had._

She shook her head lightly and wiped some tears of her face. She stared longingly at a particular picture of Harry and her. She was in his arms, he was carrying her bridal style which made Hermione blush in the picture. She saw their exuberant expression towards one another, laughing, desire and a glint of longing ness.

Hermione gave out a weak smile and muttered to herself, "I wonder if I was accepted to the university. Maybe, I should owl Harry and Ron, just to ask if they got accepted or not." 

As if the owl heard Hermione's calling, a stern looking owl arrived with a letter with a Hogwarts University seal. Hermione grinned and rushed over to the owl to read the letter.

As soon as Hermione got the letter, the owl flew off. She shrugged and looked at the letter with eagerness.

Dear Ms. Granger,

Were pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts University, training as an auror. Your list of class schedules are enclosed within this letter, we hope to see you soon. 

Yours Sincerely,

Professor Helena McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress 

_Wow, Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has a sister!_ Hermione thought happily.

She looked through the letter at least 3 times, trying to contain her excitement. She brought out a quill and wrote to both Ron and Harry, hoping they'd gotten in as well.

Dear Ron, 

Ron, I got accepted into the university! I'm hoping you got into the university as well. I miss both you and Harry terribly, but I'm sure I'll see you and Harry next week at the university. Btw, having fun in Romania? Wish you all the best.

Your friend,

Hermione

She smiled cheerfully and gave the letter to her owl, Hintera. The owl hooted happily and flew off on its merry way towards Ron's home, the burrow. 

"Now, I should write Harry's letter." She said to herself grinning madly. "Hmm...what should I say? Yes, I've got it..." 

Dear Harry,

I just received my Hogwarts University letter and I've been accepted. Hope you got in as well, both you and Ron. I hope you're doing well over your Uncle Vernon's house, I do hope you're alright. I sincerely hope you're in London on September first, so the three of us can go into the university together. Like the good old days. I miss you so much, along with Ron. Please be careful by the way, don't want anything to happen to you now. Any who, I hope to see you there.

All my love,

Hermione

Hermione looked over the letter and smiled. She looked towards her window where Hintera hooted around cheerfully. _Well, that was fast._ She thought.

Hintera came hooting towards Hermione showing her the letter on its leg. Hermione gave her owl an owl treat and a pat and gave Harry's letter to it. It soon disappeared into the shallow, blue sky.

Hermione opened up Ron's letter and grinned.

Dear Hermione,

I got accepted in as well!! Can you believe that?_ Nope, not at all._ Hermione thought giggling. I know you're laughing Hermione, stop. I miss Harry and you as well, I feel a bit lonely here in Romania. Anyway, I'll see you next week along with Harry, who for sure has gotten in already. 

Bye,

Ron

Hermione soon walked over to the windowsill, searching for Hintera. Hintera was one of the fastest owls since anywhere, never takes longer than half an hour to deliver a letter. 

Hermione squinted and saw Hintera's owl like figure approaching. The owl landed safely onto the edge of the window shaking its little leg. She grabbed the letter and read it with excitement.

Dear Hermione,

Glad you made it in, Ron owled me as well. He got in too, although I know already that you knew that. That owl of yours, almost pecked me half to death wanting a response quickly. I'm guessing that was all your doing. I'm doing fine here at my Uncle Vernon's house, annoyed as hell but fine. I can't wait to get out of here, well I suppose I'll see you and Ron at the University bright and early. I miss you as well and Ron too, its too quiet here at home. Meet you at the university like the old days, hope you haven't changed much...fat luck with that. 

Your friend, 

Harry

Hermione giggled but soon her expression changed to sadness. "He said, 'Your friend' to me. Why is that affecting me so?" She said in wonder.

_Maybe because you're in love with him._ She thought mindlessly. She almost fell off the armchair she was sitting in with a thought like that crossed her mind.

"He's my best friend, nothing can change that." She said trying to reassure herself although she knew that she was denying and lying to herself at the same time.

"I might as well go to bed, its nearly sundown." Hermione mumbled heading off to the direction of her room.

**-A dream Hermione is having-**

"Hermione, where've you been?" Harry asked panting alongside Ron. "Yeah, it took you long enough to get here."

Hermione gave them both a smile and shrugged it off. "Hermione, I need to talk to you for a minute." Harry said softly. She nodded.

Ron looked around and turned his attention to Harry and Hermione. He grinned and walked off slowly.

_This is going to shock her...but I have to tell her how I feel. I can't hold it in much longer. _Harry thought to himself.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something, something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time." Hermione nodded for him to continue.

"I...I...I'm in love with you, Hermione." Harry looked up at Hermione's shocked face. "I always have been and always will be."

Harry looked down at his shoes, seemingly trying to look fascinated at them. "Harry, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Hermione said softly looking at Harry's brightly flushed face.

Harry looked up and met with her chocolate brown gaze. "Harry, I love you too. I've been in love with you...ever since I met you..." She said blushing.

He took her hand in his and smiled, this smile he had on his face was special. A special smile only she, Hermione Granger, can make happen to him.

Harry smiled and pulled her closer, burying his own face into her strawberry-smelling neck and closing his eyes, inhaling her sweet aroma scent.

Hermione smiled happily as he took her and pulled her to him, pressing his lips firmly onto hers and wrapping a strong arm around her waist, his other hand cupping her cheek.

Her eyes widened in surprise but she soon relaxed into his warm embrace and kissed him back earnestly and longingly, placing her hands on both sides of his face as he leaned in some more, kissing her so passionately as though he had been wanting to for years. 

After a few minutes, they broke apart breathing heavily. They both smiled at each other and whispered, "I love you..." 

**-End of dream-**

Hermione breathed heavily from the dream she had just awoken from. "Oh Merlin!" W-What was that?" She asked herself still gasping for air.

She tried to clear the lump in her throat but she couldn't, she still remembered Harry's face in that dream, it made her flush with embarrassment with having such a dream like that about her best friend.

Hermione leaped off her bed, still in her white and silky nightgown, she walked towards the kitchen. She heard Hintera hooting sleepily, she passed her and got a glass of water until she heard some coughing and whispering in her living room.

Hermione was breathing heavily, once again. She took out her wand and walked towards the living room slowly, she heard the whispering stop but just heard the breathing.

She pointed her wand around until she saw a cloaked shadow standing before her fireplace. She screamed and toppled over the couch.

She shook with fright, the intruders came walking towards her slowly and took off their cloaks. There, it revealed Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked with concern in his voice and eyes. Hermione looked at both of them who looked over at her with worry.

She stood and pointed her wand towards them. "How dare you scare me like that!" She hissed still pointing the wand at them menacingly.

"W-Were sorry, Hermione. We j-just wanted to surprise you in the m...m...morning." Ron squeaked. "Yes, we thought we could all go together. Like the old days you know." Harry added.

Hermione bit her lip and lowered her wand. She looked at them both with a huge grin on her face. "You both are insignificant little prats!" She squealed. 

Harry and Ron looked down guiltily but Hermione just gave them a hug. "But of course, that's why I love you both." She said smiling.

They broke from their hug and sat down in the living room quietly. "You know, you two could've owled me that you were going to do this. I would've been thrilled but instead you decide that you'll frighten me half to death instead." She said narrowing her eyes at the both of them.

They laughed nervously. "All Ron's idea you know. Thought it would be better as a surprise." Harry said grinning.

Ron glared at Harry but soon noticed Hermione staring off into space, blushing every so often. Harry and Ron looked at her with concern as she snapped back out of her thoughts.

"Hermione, you okay?" Ron asked. "I-I'm fine, Ron." Hermione said still blushing. She thought about the dream and didn't dare look at Harry in the eyes.

"You sure?" Harry said eyeing her carefully. "Positive." She muttered. Hermione stood and smiled, still blushing all over.

"Well, its been a long night and I thought I'd get to bed. I'll see you both in the morning." She said. "Hermione, where are we going to sleep?" Harry asked.

"O—Oh, yes, of course. Sorry, just umm...thinking." She flashed them both an apologetic smile. "Follow me."

They followed her into the guestrooms which were decorated stunningly. "Typical girlish house." Ron mumbled to Harry.

Hermione rose an eyebrow at Ron while he laughed innocently. "I hope you two wake up bright and early tomorrow." She said.

"We'll all have a nice talk when we get to the university." She added. "Good night." And she was gone.

"Harry, you reckon something's wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked. "I suppose, she's been acting rather odd." Harry replied.

They both bid each other good night as they went to their separate bedrooms.

Harry tossed and turned in the bed, almost falling off when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Harry said. It was Hermione, she smiled warmly at him which made his heart flutter with excitement.

"Harry, we should get going. Go take a shower and we'll be heading off." She said still smiling at him. Harry, lost in her chocolate brown eyes, didn't hear a word she said.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly. "I'm fine." Harry said trying to look anywhere but at Hermione's face.

"Well, get on with it then. I'll see you downstairs, Harry." And she walked off closing the door lightly.

Harry shook his head, wondering what's gotten over him. He shrugged it off and went for a nice, relaxing shower.

"Harry? Hurry up, mate! You're taking too long." Ron whined impatiently. "Hermione, maybe you can knock some sense into him." She laughed as Ron stalked off bitterly cursing Harry.

Harry emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. Hermione was about to go tell him off when she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Harry half naked with only a towel around his lower body. 

_Holy Merlin!! He has the most luscious looking biceps and abs ever! His hair all wet like that and half his body still wet...makes him look sexy and irresistible._ Hermione thought wanting to pounce on over to Harry and kiss the daylights out of him.

Hermione shook her head and looked away, flushed with embarrassment she said, "H-Harry, we should get going. Get some clothes on...andw-we'll be heading off." She walked off hurriedly towards the kitchen, avoiding his gaze.

Harry looked down at himself and ran to his bedroom, flushed. "Hermione saw me half naked." He wailed, cursing himself.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Ron asked peeking into the room. Harry rolled his eyes and reached over to grab his clothes. "I bet she liked that little sight, eh Harry? Enjoyed having her stare at you?" Ron asked smirking.

Harry put on some black jeans and an emerald green sweater.. He eyed himself in the mirror avoiding Ron's smirking figure. "Answer me, Harry." He said.

Harry combed his hair, knowing that his hair will never be tamed...if Merlin had helped so. "What are you talking about, Ron?" He asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, Harry. I saw Hermione downstairs blushing furiously, so obviously she saw some parts of you that she and you enjoyed." Ron replied, his smirk growing wider.

"Nothing happened, Ron. Nothing...happened." He said trying to reassure himself. Ron rolled his eyes and set off for downstairs.

Harry walked downstairs, hopefully Hermione wasn't there. That little staring thing she did, just made him feel uncomfortable but for some reason he enjoyed it as well.

"Ron, you're holding it the wrong way!" Hermione squealed while looking at Ron menacingly. Ron rolled his eyes and his smirk returned again. "Well look who's here."

Hermione turned around slowly, she smiled at Harry, hoping he didn't catch the blush on her cheeks. "Let's get going now. We don't want to be late." She said marching off.

Ron and Harry followed pursuit, "Hermione, why must you carry so much." Ron whined. "Because, I'm a lady, Ron. We carry much more important things than broomsticks and such."

"Oh really. There's a lady around, where? Mind telling me where she is, Hermione. I can't quite notice her." Ron said in wonder. Hermione narrowed her eyes and stomped off leaving Harry and Ron laughing to themselves.

"Hurry up you two!!" Hermione yelled furiously at them. They walked into the train, it didn't look like the train they had been boarding for the past seven years, it looked more fancy and beautiful.

"Let's sit at the end of the train." Hermione hissed to them while stalking off. They both shrugged and followed her once again. People turned their heads towards them, many of them were students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Amazing how loads of them decided to go to a fascinating university such as this.

"Pssst." Hermione whispered towards them. They both walked on, trying to avoid the looks everyone gave them. "You two are as slow as tortoises." Hermione remarked.

Ron had a confused look on his as Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well, fine. You two have your little fun." Ron said eyeing them both. Hermione giggled.

Hermione looked out the window in awe, they were nearly there. "Oh my. I didn't know we could get there so fast." She squealed with delight.

Harry and Ron stared outside, obviously dumbstruck. "This train goes faster than the old one." Hermione said grinning. "It can take you to where you need to go in less than 10 minutes."

They didn't respond but just merely nodded their heads in awe of everything outside. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back down.

She took out the photo album she was looking at last night, she smiled happily and started flipping through the pages as if this was the first time she'd ever seen the album.

Harry and Ron snapped back from their little awestruck trance and sat back down near Hermione. "Hermione, are those pictures from way back then?" Ron asked excitedly.

She merely nodded and showed it to both Harry and Ron. "I didn't know you kept an album like this." Ron said. "Yes, well...after having loads of adventures with you two I thought it would be fun." She said grinning at them.

They smiled back looking intently at all the pictures. "See, look. I look odd there. Don't I?" Ron asked at the both of them. They both laughed and shook their heads.

"All these memories..." Hermione said smiling sweetly as she handed the album to Harry. She sat down in front of them, eyeing each of their expressions.

"We've grown up so much. Its hard to believe we fought off every single obstacle in our way since we were eleven." Hermione muttered to herself.

Harry and Ron started laughing and pointing at a picture they were currently staring at.

Hermione looked at them intently. "We've been threw so much together, its hard to believe were here again, alive well and quite happy I suppose."

Harry and Ron soon had huge grins on their faces. They smiled inwardly at Hermione who was eyeing them with tears in her eyes. Their expressions soon changed, they sadly looked at her with concern.

"You alright, Herm?" Ron asked. She simply nodded and gave them a smile. "I'm fine, don't worry." She flashed them another smile and went back into thinking deeply about she and her two best friends.

_I don't know what I'd do if I lost Harry...or Ron. We've been through together too much involving Voldemort, school exams and such. If I lose any of them, I don't know how I'll live. They've done more for me than anyone else has, they taught me how to be a true Gryffindor._ She thought smiling.

Harry looked up at Hermione and their eyes met with an intense gaze. "Am I interrupting anything?" Ron asked smirking. They both broke apart from their gaze and blushed.

Ron laughed, holding his stomach. "You two are hilarious!" He bellowed. Still, looking at their flushed faces.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, she stood and stared out the window. "Its so beautiful." She murmured.

"I—I know." Harry whispered softly, looking at Hermione intently. Hermione blushed, along with Harry who hadn't realized what he said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ron said and walked off towards another compartment. They both smiled but were relived to hear the train's whistle, meaning it was time to go and that they had arrived at Hogwarts University.

They walked out together glaring at Ron who was smiling innocently at them.

"Were finally here." Hermione whispered as she led her best friends towards the school.

*-*-*-*

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't at all you expected but of course, a story has to start somewhere.=)


	2. Mr Playboy

**Title:** Seduce Me

**Author:** Infatuati0n

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:**  
This is set right after the Dream Trio graduate from Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione all go to Hogwarts University to continue their education before going off to become Aurors and Quidditch players, that is until Hermione catches the eye of the Universities' school playboy...

**Disclaimer:** Once again, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me...I really wish I did own it though. Heh...I'll just keep dreaming, anyway only the plot belongs to me, the characters and such belong to J.K Rowling.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I love the reviews, although I wish I had some more but in time...I'll know I'll get more. Much love to all of you who reviewed. I'll be updating at least once or twice a week for your enjoyment, so now...enjoy the chapter.(:

*-*-*-*

***Seduce Me* **

**Chapter 2 - Mr. Playboy**

"Hermione!" Ron whined grumpily. "We've been walking all over this place, can we stop by our dorms, _now!_"

Hermione turned to face him, her eye twitching with irritation. "Ron, we'll go there as soon as we take a look at the library." She said through gritted teeth.

Harry stared at Hermione, she glanced at him and rose her eyebrow. "Harry, is there something wrong? Something on my face?" She asked.

Harry snapped back to reality, blushing a little. "No, Hermione. Everything's fine...err...perfect." He replied giving her a warm smile. She gave him a smile and walked on towards the library.

Ron looked at Harry with a questioning look on his face. Harry just shrugged. As they walked on, Harry felt stares as he passed. There were girls giggling and guys looked at him with envy and maybe even...loathing.

Hermione turned around as she finally noticed all the attention Harry was receiving. She glared at the giggling girls and walked towards Harry. She held Harry's hand in hers.

Harry looked at her with confusion but he only got a wink from her as she clung onto his arm happily. Harry nodded and grinned sheepishly. _Thanks, Hermione._ Harry thought, smiling and liking the way they held each other like that.

"What are you two doing?" Ron whispered. Hermione through him a go-along-with-it look. Ron just nodded and shrugged carelessly.

As the trio walked on towards the library, Hermione looked at all the giggling girls. They all looked at her menacingly. Hermione sniggered a bit and looked up at Harry who just smiled at her. 

As they reached the library, Hermione immediately let go of Harry rushing off to take a look around by herself. Harry rolled his eyes and looked around, missing the warmth of Hermione's hand in his. He shook out those thought and turned to Ron.

"Ron, what should we do now?" Harry asked. "I don't know, wait for Hermione I guess." Ron answered dully as he headed towards one of the library couches.

Harry followed pursuit and sat next to his best friend. _I hope Hermione finishes quickly, we can't be waiting around here forever._ Harry thought.

Hermione searched through the books with excitement. _Wow, so many books to read. I can't wait to read them all!_ She thought happily.

"Excuse me." A voice said. Hermione turned around in irritation and saw a guy with white pants, a white muscle shirt, his eyes were hazel and his hair was chestnut colored. 

"Yes?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "I just couldn't help notice how really really hott looking you are." He replied giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

He looked at her with frustration on his face and followed pursuit. "Might I ask, what your name is?" He asked politely through gritted teeth. She turned around to look at him once again. "The name is Hermione Granger." She said dully and a hint of annoyance. "A most beautiful name." He said beaming.

"Go away, please." She said before walking off again but this time towards her two best friends while carrying a pile of books.

"No one walks away from me." He said raising his tone bit. She stopped in her tracks and replied, "Well, maybe someone should do that once in awhile. You really do have some nerve to talk to me that way." 

She continued walking until she stood right in front of Harry and Ron who had obviously fallen asleep. "Harry, Ron. Let's get going." She said shaking them.

She rolled her eyes and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek which made them stir a bit. "Hermione, did you just kiss me?" Ron asked bewildered. Harry nodded and waited for an answer from her.

She looked at both of them innocently and smiled. "Maybe, maybe not. Could've been one of those girls over there." She said pointing to some girls in the corner who winced as Hermione pointed at them.

Harry and Ron looked at her in annoyance and stood up. She gave them both a warm smile before shoving all the books she borrowed to read tonight.

"What the hell is all of this?" Ron asked horrified. "I want to read them. They seem to interesting." Hermione answered having a dreamy look on her face.

"Hermione, let's get going." Harry said before grabbing her hand. She nodded and led the way. They made their way to the entrance until someone familiar came in view.

"Hermione, were not finished yet." He said in a whiny voice. He walked up next to her and whispered something in her ear. She looked shocked and looked like she was about to slap the guy senseless.

Harry looked at him, disgusted that someone like him deserved to call Hermione by her first name. "Slimy bastard." Harry mumbled to himself.

The guy turned to look at Harry as he heard what Harry mumbled. "Ah...you must the famous Harry Potter everyone's been telling me about." He said looking at Harry with obvious hatred. 

"Who may you be?" Harry asked, anger suddenly bubbling inside of him. "I'm Parker Peterson." He answered but soon turned to look at Hermione abruptly.

"Hey beautiful, why don't you say we go out this weekend. You and me? How does that sound?" He asked giving her wink as he placed his fingers on Hermione's hair, he soon started to fumble with it. 

Ron looked between the two in confusion. _The nerve of this guy._ Ron thought angrily. Hermione was about to speak until Harry interrupted her. "She's not going anywhere." Harry said through gritted teeth as anger boiled through him. "Especially with you." 

Hermione looked at Harry, he looked like he was about to explode. "I would rather much decline your offer, Peterson." Harry, Ron and Parker looked at Hermione.

"I'd rather spend my day with my two best friends Ron and Harry." She gestured to Harry and Ron. "Besides, I'd rather die than go anywhere with you, you insignificant piece of rat droppings. Now, go away!" She said harshly and walked away from the three. 

Parker looked at her, anger flaring through his hazel eyes. He then took a look at Harry with disgust. "You'd rather spend your day with these two! Ha!." He said walking to her without dismay. 

Harry looked at Parker with hatred, his eyes soon flared a bit like fire. "You heard her, go away." He said hastily. Parker turned his attention to Harry and sneered. "You actually think you can get rid of me, Potter. Hermione here is just giving you both a show because what she truly wants is to be with me." He said with a smug face. "Once you two are gone, she'll come looking for me and maybe even vice versa." 

He looked at Hermione again and gave her one last wink before heading off. Hermione stood there rolling her eyes. "H-Hermione." Ron squeaked.

She looked at her best friends and gave them a warm smile. "You know I'd never leave you two for...him." She said disgustedly. "Besides, you know I love you both." She ran up to them, which managed to make them topple down on the floor. 

Ron and Harry just grinned at her while she gave them both soft kisses on the cheek. She stood up and walked off carelessly. "Hurry up you two. I want to get started on reading those books!" She yelled in irritation.

_Typical Hermione._ Harry thought smiling widely as they made their way to there dormitories. Harry touched his cheek in which was the place Hermione had kissed him. 

"Wow." He muttered to himself, beaming with happiness. "Harry, watch it!" Ron yelled. Harry looked around and almost crashed into a pole. "Harry, stop daydreaming." Ron said, soon sighing as Hermione was nowhere in sight. "Just great." He mumbled, soon being followed by Harry as eyes turned their way to Harry...some even giggling at Harry's clumsiness.

_Oh Merlin. I almost humiliated myself just because of that kiss Hermione gave me._ Harry thought, gulping loudly. "Harry, Ron. Hurry up will you." Hermione's voice echoed through the halls. "I'd better stop all this rubbish with Hermione right away." He muttered to himself, nodding lightly. Ron looked at him in confusion but just shrugged.

"Wow." Hermione whispered. "Wow, isn't the word to describe this, Hermione." Harry said, looking at her grinning. She looked at him and smiled nervously. "I'll uh...go check out my room." She said and walked out of Harry's dorm quickly. Harry looked at her retreating back with confusion but shrugged.

Hermione sighed. "T-That was close." She stuttered, her face crimson. She looked around her dormitory. "Holy Merlin. Its gorgeous." She said with astonishment. The whole room was huge, the furniture all looked very elegant looking, the shelves were filled with books...hundreds of them. The bed looked breathtaking, apparently it was a feathery soft white bed with curtains hanging over it.

She looked around some more, breathing heavily, almost hardly containing her excitement. The little kitchen was wonderful, the cabinets were filled with food, enough to last 12 people for a couple of months. She smiled. "Its so breathtakingly beautiful. More than what I have ever dreamed." She said silently.

She closed her eyes for a moment to inhale some fresh air. Air, that almost seemed similarly familiar to her...a lot like, "Harry!" She exclaimed almost tripping over Crookshanks, her orange ginger cat that gave out a hiss and scurried under her bed.

Harry grinned at her, showing off his clean, white teeth. _He smells so minty._ Hermione thought dreamily. She shook her head lightly and gave Harry a smile, assuring him she was fine by the way he was looking at her.

He shrugged, giving her a lop-sided grin. Hermione giggled and walked over to the window. "Harry, come look at this." She urged impatiently but with excitement in her voice.

"Wow. Were near the ocean, I didn't know that." He said opening the window wider, trying to inhale the scent of the deep blue sea. Hermione stood back, watching his every move.

_His body, his breathing, the way his eyes batted open and shut and the way his lips looked. _She looked at them longingly but soon shoved those thoughts away from her.

Harry, noticing the uncomfortable silence glanced at Hermione and decided maybe eating or something with her might keep her from staring at him. He sighed, even thought he loved it when she did that, he couldn't help but blush whenever she did that. 

"Hermione, why don't we head off into the kitchen. I'm starving." He said taking her hand and practically dragging her to the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully.

Hermione raided through the cabinets and the refrigerator, looking for something good to eat. "How about a sundae?" She asked. "Sure, why not." Harry replied giving her a smile.

She gave him a smile back, hoping she didn't blush when he looked at her. She rummaged around the kitchen looking for the right ingredients, until she found them all and finally finished the sundae.

"Took you long enough." Harry said beaming while Hermione gave him a nervous laugh. She made herself a sundae and plopped down next to Harry, who was enjoying a game of quidditch through a huge television set.

Hermione ate her sundae peacefully until she suddenly started to feel herself drifting off to sleep. She finally let her eyelids droop and so she gently fell down onto Harry's shoulder. He winced but soon smiled at her. _She looks so peaceful._ He thought, smiling.

Harry's sweet smile went away as it broke out into an evil grin. He took some whip cream and put some on Hermione's nose and around her lips, gently gliding it around as so not to awaken her.

Hermione stirred a bit and looked up to see Harry's radiant emerald eyes staring down at her honey, brown eyes. She felt herself get lost in his gaze until she shook herself out of the trance.

"A-Are you okay, Harry?" She asked yawning. "I'm fine, Hermione. Are you?" He said smiling innocently, trying hard to contain his laughter. Hermione yawned again. "What do you think we should do now?" Harry thought for a moment and soon his evil grin returned.

"How about a food fight?" He asked eyeing her, his evil grin still plastered on his face. Hermione didn't like that grin on his face nor the idea of having a food fight.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Harry." She said looking into his emerald pools. Harry grinned once again and poked Hermione's nose. "Oh look, whip cream!" He exclaimed, watching Hermione's reaction.

"Oh holy Merlin!" She said aghast, knowing Harry did this. She felt her face and finally realized whip cream was on her nose and above lips that seemed to have been formed like a mustache. "Harry James Potter!" She squealed.

"Uh-oh." Harry answered running away from her. "Come back here you little prat!" She yelled chasing him all over the room while carrying some pies that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere to Harry's notification.

"Aw...but Hermy. I thought you loved me." He said sticking out his lower lip and showing his puppy dog face to her. She looked at him menacingly and before he knew it, he was hit with 2 pies on the face. 

"You know I hate that name, Harry." She said through gritted teeth while giggling a bit. He glared at her in amusement, soon he chased her around her room with some pies in his hands. 

He threw some pies in her face, she even ducked a few but most of them met its target. Hermione looked at him with a tired expression as they had been running around like little kids.

Harry grinned as he panted heavily and finally flopped over onto the floor while Hermione soon joined him but this time flopping dramatically on top of him. She of course never meant for this to happen. Hermione blushed and couldn't move at all as she landed on top of him, Harry looked at her with that evil grin of his. 

Harry tickled her out of her wits and Hermione gagged long and hard. "Harry....stop...haha...stop..." She said still gagging.

"What's going on in here?" Ron asked, barging into the room. He gasped a bit at the sight before him, Hermione and Harry had an assortment of pie pieces on them and there they lay on top of each other, Hermione on top while Harry was on the bottom.

Hermione looked down nervously between Ron and Harry. She stood up immediately, trying to hide the blush on her face. Ron looked between Harry and Hermione in discomfort.

"I think I'll go take a shower." Hermione announced as she ran quickly to the bathroom, shutting it loudly with nervousness. Harry and Ron watched her until they looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Err...hey mate." Ron said faking a smile at Harry. "Ron, w-we were just p-playing around. We had a little food fight y-you know." Harry said giving Ron an odd look.

"Don't worry, mate. You and Hermione's secret relationship is fine with me you know. I don't mind." Ron said mindlessly, surveying Harry's reaction to this. "WHAT?!" Harry wailed. "No, no. Were not having a secret relationship. W-We were just having a food fight and so she fell on top of me and well...you know." Harry said nervously. 

Ron grinned and gave Harry a pat on his back. "No worries mate. No worries." Ron said beaming. Harry glared at him and punched him in the arm. "Hey." Ron said in annoyance as he slowly rubbed the spot in which Harry had punched him.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom, still looking flushed with either embarrassment or from the nice shower she had. She found her two best friends having a deep conversation about who knows what. 

She rolled her eyes and patted them both on the shoulder. They both jumped in a jolt, almost falling off the couch they had been sitting in. Hermione looked at them oddly before walking over to the window, inhaling the wondrous scent that came flowing through the room. 

_She's just wearing a towel around her. _Harry thought in panic yet excitement at the same time. Ron obviously enjoyed looking at Hermione's long slender legs and her wet looking hair dripping slowly onto the ground below her. "She's gorgeous." Harry murmured, unknowingly Ron had heard this and smiled.

"Say Hermione, don't you feel cold?" Ron asked. "What do you mean?" She asked titling her head a bit with confusion. "I just couldn't help but notice your legs and all, you really are stunning you know." Ron gave her a playful wink and laughed.

Hermione looked down at herself and rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Ron." She soon gave Harry a warm smile before walking off to change into some nice clothes.

"Enjoyed the view?" Ron asked Harry, smirking knowingly. "W-what?" Harry replied watching Hermione's retreating back and legs. "Harry, I'm married." Harry nodded. "I'm pregnant." Ron said grinning wider. Once again, Harry nodded staring at the place in which Hermione was in.

"I'm gay, Harry." Harry turned to look at his friend with shock. Harry scooted over the couch at least two feet away. Ron laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm just playing, mate. I just couldn't help it." Ron said chuckling while getting a pillow thrown onto his face. "Ron, shut up." Hermione said walking into the room in some blue jeans, a blue tank top and a pair of some blue k-Swiss shoes.

Harry gaped at her, _She's stunning...she has all the curves in all the right places._ Harry thought.

Ron looked between the two and smiled. "Well, why don't we have a walk in the beach outside?" He suggested. Harry and Hermione nodded. "I'm going to go take a quick shower before we go." Harry said walking to the bathroom, waiting for Hermione's approval before going inside. She nodded.

"Harry, what about your clothes?" Ron asked. "Oh...yeah." Harry said. "Ron, get them for me so-" "I'll get them for you, Harry." Hermione interrupted grinning.

"Okay...then." He soon went into the bathroom and took his shower, he felt his body relax as an image of Hermione popped in his head. He shook his head so he could get rid of these thoughts, but to his dismay...they never went away.

Ron and Hermione chatted quietly to themselves, glancing at the bathroom door once in awhile to make sure Harry doesn't intrude on their little chat. 

"Ron, Harry's been acting well...odd lately. Do you know why?" Hermione asked, her face showed with concern. Ron shook his head. "Sorry, Herms. I don't know why either."

"Do you think Harry's hiding something from us? Some unknown secret like he has a g-girlfriend." Hermione asked, trying hard to contain her disappointment. "I highly doubt that." Ron replied sensing her sadness. Hermione's face lit up and she gave Ron a cocky smile.

"Hermione, we have spent the past seven years worrying about Harry. I'm sure he'd tell us what's in his head when he feels like it." Ron said matter-of-factly. "Well, you're right I guess..." She said with her voice trailing off.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened with Harry's head peeking around. "H-Hermione, can I p-please have my clothes?" He asked nervously. She nodded and poked Ron. "You do it, this is extremely uncomfortable. Seeing Harry naked like that." She whispered, nudging Ron lightly.

Ron sighed and got up to and Harry his clothes. "Here you go, mate." He said. "Oh yeah, and I gave Hermione a spare key to our dorms since she gave you and I one." 

Harry nodded and closed the door again. Ron walked back towards the couch in which Hermione was sitting in. "You alright?" Ron asked quietly. "I'm fine, Ron. Just in need of rest I suppose and some reading material as well." She got up and picked out a couple of books from the shelves and left quietly to her room. 

She gave Ron a smile and said, "I know you and Harry can show your way out. I think we can go to the beach tomorrow." Ron nodded and switched on the television to watch some quidditch.

As the door shut to Hermione's room Harry came out of the shower looking refreshed. "Ron, where's Hermione?" He asked smoothing his hair out.

Ron chuckled and said, "She's in her room to take a nap. Oh and Harry, you're fighting a losing battle with that hair of yours as usual." Harry grinned and sat down next to Ron.

"What should we do now?" Harry asked. "I don't know. I'm thinking a quick nap is a marvelous idea right now." Harry nodded and walked off with Ron towards the door.

"Should we tell Hermione were leaving?" He asked. "Nah, she already knows. Let's go, mate." Ron opened the door but not before he crashed into someone, almost knocking him down.

"Watch where your going!" The voice sneered furiously. "Oh, look it here. Potter and Weasel." Ron looked up to see their arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy. 

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron asked or screamed none the less towards the blonde haired, silver eyed young man.

He shrugged and grinned. "I can't believe you two are here, its bad enough to have been seeing you for the past seven years but now here...again." 

Harry looked between the two, obvious tempers flared from both of them. "I think we should go now, Ron. Before-" But Harry was interrupted when Hermione came into view staring at all three of the young men in exasperation.

"Harry, Ron what in the hell of Merlin are you two doing here. Having a shouting match with Malfoy over there." She looked at Malfoy grimly. "Oh, you came to this school as well..." Her voice trailed off.

_Hermione looks extremely pissed._ Harry thought, gulping loudly. "Ha, the mud blood came to this school as well. I knew it, the world is going to the dogs." Malfoy sneered.

To Harry and Ron's surprise, Hermione didn't cry nor did she look mad. She had a calm expression on her face. "I suggest you leave, Malfoy. Before something bad happens to you." She said, as if threatening him and at the same time in a dull tone.

Malfoy laughed until a hand was on his shoulder. "Ah, Peterson. Glad you can make it here." Malfoy said grimly. "Yes, well Malfoy...I'm not the kind of person to be left out in times like these."

Hermione had a sort of tingle on the back of her neck as soon as she saw the expression on Parker Peterson's face. Harry's fist clenched open and shut while Ron looked at him vehemently.

"Hermione, we meet again I see. Twice in one day then. Its as if we were made for one another." He drawled, flashing a grin in Hermione's way. She looked at him with a detestation.

Malfoy looked between Hermione and his friend Parker Peterson. "Is there something I should know about." He asked, looking at Peterson with his eyebrow raised.

"Not really, just that I have taken an interest in Ms. Granger here. She really is good looking you know, simply luscious looking." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure I can win her heart." He added grinning at Hermione. Harry and Ron were just about to knock Malfoy and him senseless until Hermione came and slapped him. "I am not a prize to be won you low life, idiot." She glared at Malfoy fiercely before slamming the door to her dormitory hard.

Harry and Ron, still shocked at Hermione's actions soon left the two young men to themselves. They closed the door to their dorm, peeking every once in awhile to check if Malfoy and Peterson were gone.

"They left." Ron said shaking his head. "Hermione's got some attitude am I right?" "Absolutely, Ron. Remind me not to get on her bad side." Harry said grinning sheepishly. "Same for me, mate." Ron added.

"Do you think Hermione's alright?" Harry asked, in a worried tone. "She'll be fine, after that little masquerade I wouldn't be surprised to see Malfoy with a slap on his face as well...you know, if he gets on Hermione's nerves again." Ron said grinning widely which caused Harry to chuckle.

*-*-*-*

**A/N:** This chapter seemed to suck...a lot. Well, I'm sorry for taking so long and after all that waiting you get this cheap chapter. I apologize. Please R&R anyway to tell me what you think.(:


End file.
